East High Stalker Teacher?
by Emmaangel22
Summary: a normal day turns into a nightmare for Troy and Gabriella... who will have to make the sacrifices? rated T as next chapters might be a bit grilling...


East High Stalker…

_A man, aged about thirty years old, sat in his car watching, watching and _

_watching, she was such a beautiful girl, a girl who was once the science geek at _

_East High, one of his best students, he stared into her beautiful eyes as she left _

_her house, a smile crept upon his face, he thought the world of her… he could _

_watch her all day if he had the chance, the smile faded from his face as he saw _

_who followed behind her, a young teenage boy, possibly one of his worst _

_students at East high, straight C's and D's all over the place; Troy Bolton, he _

_came out of the house after her, he sat in his car watching as they kissed, _

_kissing passionately, he scowled… he didn't deserve such a beautiful smart girl, _

_all he really was, was a jerk anyone could see that from a mile off... he watched _

_as Troy broke away and started walking home, he stared after him… he smoked _

_the last of the cigarette… he needed more tobacco… he opened his glove _

_compartment, inside showed a couple of photographs… a few more packets of _

_cigarettes, and a small.. but sharp knife…._

"_Gabriella Montez is mine…" _

Gabriella woke up, staring at the ceiling, the alarm clock was ringing and ringing,

what was the point in going in today? It was the last day before the summer,

she would spend it every day with Troy, she smiled, she loved Troy so much,

and inside, she knew he loved her too, life was just about perfect…

"you want some pancakes Gabby?" Gabriella reached the bottom of the stairs

from getting ready and what not… her mom was holding up a plate "no thanks

I better go now… catch ya later" she gave her mom a peck on the cheek,

grabbed her bag and set off for school… as she walked to the bus stop… she had

this feeling… a feeling that she was being watched… she walked quicker… it got

worse… was she being watched? She shook it off… she was just being silly. She

saw Troy waiting and she ran to meet him, he gave her a big hug, they hugged..

just hugged for a long time, she didn't even hear the bus arrive until someone

shouted "put her down!" they both looked around; Chad was waving at them

through the window… Troy looked at her, "come on lets get moving" Gabriella

got on the bus first, Troy followed… it was the last day before summer… it was

going to be a lot of fun… nothing was going to happen… he stepped on and

took a seat next to Gabriella..

_N__earby a car sat parked on the road... he watched as Troy got on the bus… little _

_did he know how wrong he was…_

"Ms Montez?" Mr Smith walked along the classroom shuffling his papers "do you

know how this theory is worked out?" Gabriella looked up from her books… she

knew the answer easily… she gave good answers according to teachers of every

subject, it was ok to be the nerd at times… Troy turned around and gave her a

wink, she smiled at him "Mr. Bolton turn around now" snapped Mr.Smith "it may

be the last day before summer but that's no excuse not to work you're butts off!"

the bell rang faithfully as he finished that sentence… everyone cheered, the

summer was only just beginning, was the start of everything… everyone ran out

Troy hand in hand with Gabriella he remembered the necklace he wanted to give

to her… he reached in his pockets; nothing was there he must of left it back in

the classroom.. "hang on I'll catch you up, I forgot something" he ran back all

the way back to the classroom… he ran in.. he did not hear the door shut behind

him, with a click.. locking it.. " Mr.Bolton" Troy jumped up and saw Mr. Gide

walking towards him… " I think we need a little chat about Gabriella…" Troy

looked at him puzzled "I don't-" he stopped as he saw Mr. Gide hold up a

photograph.. of he and Gabriella kissing "that's private how-" "shut it" snapped Mr.Gide I ask the questions… you answer them.. and you are going to answer them truthfully… aren't you?" from his back pocket he brought out a knife.. small.. but sharp.. the very same knife shown in the glove compartment… "sit down" Troy stood paralyzed… he didn't know what to do… " I said sit down!" Mr.Gide was coming closer… Troy moved… he shoved him in the stomache and ran towards the door, he couldn't open it… there was no way out… suddenly a sharp blow came down on his head and he collapsed on the floor… " next time you are going to listen to me when spoken to" he knelt down beside Troy who now was on the bridge of passing out.. "Gabriella is not yours anymore, she's mine, whether she likes it or not… I will make her love me even if I have to use you a little bit.. what do you say a good plan?" He nodded Troy's head… "I thought so too.." Troy lifted his head and saw the grinning face from this evil madman… he then passed out on the classroom floor..

_Mr. Gide stepped over Troy and looked out the window "Gabriella is mine…"_

TBC

Slightly better than my other story I think…

Please review!


End file.
